yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
4/7
Arapça harfli ayet metni لِلرِّجَالِ نَصِيبٌ مِمَّا تَرَكَ الْوَالِدَانِ وَالْأَقْرَبُونَ وَلِلنِّسَاءِ نَصِيبٌ مِمَّا تَرَكَ الْوَالِدَانِ وَالْأَقْرَبُونَ مِمَّا قَلَّ مِنْهُ أَوْ كَثُرَ نَصِيبًا مَفْرُوضًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Lir ricali nasıybüm mimma terakel validani vel akrabune ve lin nisai nasıybüm mimma terakel validani vel akrabune mimma kalle minhü evkesür nasıybem mefruda Kelime anlamlı meal Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Erkekler için pay var anayla babanın ve yakınların bıraktıkları malda, kadın için de pay var anayla babanın ve yakınların bıraktıklarında. Mal, az olsun, çok olsun, mirasta muayyen bir pay var. Ali Bulaç Meali Anne ve baba ile akrabaların bıraktıklarından erkekler için bir hisse vardır; anne ve baba ile akrabanın bıraktıklarından kadınlar için de bir hisse vardır. Bunun azından ve çoğundan farz kılınmış bir hisse vardır. Ahmet Varol Meali Anne babanın ve yakınların geriye bıraktıklarından erkekler için bir pay vardır. Kadınlar için de, ondan az veya çok anne - baba ile yakınların geriye bıraktıklarından bir pay vardır. Bu belirli bir paydır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Ana, baba ve akrabaların (miras olarak) bıraktıklarından erkeklere bir pay vardır. Ana, baba ve akrabaların bıraktıklarından kadınlara da bir pay vardır. Allah, bırakılanın azından da çoğundan da bunları farz kılınmış birer hisse olarak belirlemiştir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Ana, baba ve akrabaların (miras olarak) bıraktıklarından erkeklere bir pay vardır. Ana, baba ve akrabaların bıraktıklarından kadınlara da bir pay vardır. Allah, bırakılanın azından da çoğundan da bunları farz kılınmış birer hisse olarak belirlemiştir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Ana-babanın ve yakınların bıraktıklarından erkeklere bir pay vardır; ana-babanınve yakınların bıraktıklarından kadınlara da bir pay vardır. Gerek azından, gerek çoğundan belli bir hisse ayrılmıştır. Edip Yüksel Meali Ana babanın ve akrabaların bıraktığından erkeklere bir pay vardır. Ana babanın ve akrabaların bıraktığından kadınlara da bir pay vardır. Miras ister az olsun ister çok olsun (kadın) bir pay almalıdır. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Ana, baba ve akrabaların miras olarak bıraktıklarında erkeklerin hissesi vardır. Kadınların da ana, baba ve akrabaların bıraktıklarında hisseleri vardır. Bunlar, az olsun çok olsun, farz kılınmış bir hissedir Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) erkeklere bir pay var: ana baba ve en yakın akribanın bıraktığından, dişilere de bir pay var: ana bana ve en yakın akribanın bıraktığından, azından da çoğundan da, farz kılınmış birer pay Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Erkekler için baba ile ananın ve ankariplerin bıraktıklarından bir pay vardır ve kadınlar için de baba ile ananın ve ankariplerin bıraktıklarından bir pay vardır. O bırakılandan az olsun çok olsun farz kılınmış bir nasip vardır. Muhammed Esed EBEVEYNİN ve akrabanın geride bıraktıklarından erkekler bir pay alacaklardır. Ebeveynin ve akrabanın bıraktığında, ister az ister çok olsun, kadınların da bir payı olacaktır; [Allah tarafından] tayin edilen bir paydır bu! Suat Yıldırım Anne baba ile yakın akrabanın terikelerinde erkeklere hisse bulunduğu gibi, anne baba ile yakın akrabanın terikelerinde kadınlara -azından da çoğundan da- farz olarak belirlenmiş hisseler vardır. Süleyman Ateş Meali Ana babanın ve akrabanın geriye bıraktıklarından erkeklere pay vardır; ana babanın ve akrabanın geriye bıraktıklarından kadınlara da pay vardır. Gerek azından gerek çoğundan (hem erkeğe, hem de kadına) bir hisse ayrılmıştır. Şaban Piriş Meali Ana babanın ve yakın akrabanın geriye bıraktıklarından erkekler için bir hisse vardır, kadınlar için de ana babanın ve akrabanın mirasından az veya çok farz kılınmış bir hisse vardır. Ümit Şimşek Meali Erkekler için anne ile babanın ve yakın akrabanın bıraktığı mirastan bir hisse vardır. Kadınlar için de anne ile babanın ve yakın akrabanın bıraktığı mirasın azından da, çoğundan da bir hisse vardır. Bunlar, farz olarak belirlenmiş hisselerdir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Ana-baba ve akrabanın geriye bıraktığından erkeklere bir pay vardır. Ana-baba ve akrabanın geriye bıraktığından -onun azından da çoğundan da- farz kılınmış bir nasip olarak kadınlara da bir pay vardır. Yusuf Ali (English) From what is left by parents and those nearest related(514) there is a share for men and a share for women, whether the property be small or large,-a determinate share. M. Pickthall (English) Unto the men (of a family) belongeth a share of that which parents and near kindred leave, and unto the women a share of that which parents and near kindred leave, whether it be little or much - a legal share. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri